1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of driving a cholesteric liquid crystal display panel, and more particularly, to a method of driving a cholesteric liquid crystal display panel causing the state of each cholesteric liquid crystal cell to be selected according to a given gray scale level.
2. Related Art
Cholesteric liquid crystal display (LCD) panels are reflective liquid crystal display panels having a structure in which cholesteric liquid crystal is filled among transparent electrode lines formed of, for example, indium-tin-oxide (ITO), which are arranged on two transparent substrates, for example, glass substrates, facing each other.
Liquid crystal displays can be vulnerable to crosstalk which can occur while driving a matrix liquid crystal display panel. In addition, the gray scale may not be accurately displayed.
I have found that crosstalk and inaccurate display of gray scale is particularly undesirable due to a lack of image display quality. Efforts have been made to improve liquid crystal display panels.
Exemplars of recent efforts in the art include U.S. Pat. No. 5,748,277 for DYNAMIC DRIVE METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR A BISTABLE LIQUID CRYSTAL DISPLAY issued on May 5, 1998 to Huang et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 6,154,190 for DYNAMIC DRIVE METHODS AND APPARATUS FOR A BISTABLE LIQUID CRYSTAL DISPLAY issued on 28 Nov. 2000 to Yang et al.
While these recent efforts provide advantages, I note that they fail to adequately provide an improved method of driving a cholesteric liquid crystal display panel for accurate gray scale display.